Don't ever lie to Felicity Smoak
by AlternateEgo91
Summary: Established Olicity. Felicity and Oliver are engaged. They are living their usual hectic life as Team Arrow and now throw in some wedding planning craziness. When Felicity seems to think Oliver is lying to her about something, she chooses a full proof way to find out the truth. Olicity fluff, sass had by all and even a little action. Enjoy!


**AN: Please review! I wanna know what you guys like and dislike. Hope this makes you smile! THANKS! **

"You're going to have to fight me for Dig," Felicity called out.

"Excuse me?" Oliver spun around in his spot in the kitchen to look at his fiancé laying across their living room couch. She had her computer in her lap looking up wedding invitations or was it bouquets, maybe favors? He had lost track about an hour ago. She looked up at him deathly serious.

Oliver had purposed to Felicity about four months ago. Since then, they we're slowly planning their big day when they had the time. Felicity was taking it much more serious than Oliver thought she would. After he blurted out the question upon his return to the foundry from a particularly precarious mission, the happy couple had celebrated by spending the following 48 hours in bed together, a reaction Oliver was prepared for. They would have stayed there all week, but 48 hours is all they figured they were allotted before someone launched a search party. Oliver noticed over the years that she was never one for parties, galas or planning so the intensity, at which she took on her new wedding planner position, surprised him. He didn't understand women and all their wedding junk. He would be happy to grab her, wisk her away to a romantic far away city and say their 'I do's' just the two of them. But she insisted they stick to tradition, with the expensive white dress, lots of flowers and all their friends and family. Oliver didn't care, as long as he had her all to himself for a whole week after her fairy tale wedding. So whatever Felicity wants, she would get. He would do anything in the world to make her happy. Well maybe not anything, which was what brought him back to the conversation at hand.

"Well, I assume that you would either ask Dig or Roy to be your best man, but honestly, I want Dig to be my Maid of Honor. Well Man of Honor in this case. Regardless, I want him on team Felicity."

"Wait. Hold on, isn't the whole purpose of a MAID of honor for it to be woman. And not to be immature here, but Dig is mine! I saw him first!"

"To answer your first question, we live in 21st century. It's not uncommon to have a man act as a Maid of Honor. Plus, do you see me hanging out with girls in my free time? I don't have girlfriends, I have you three. And furthermore, no one cares if you saw Dig first because he likes me better. So, clearly I get John."

"Hey! He does not like you better! And even if he did, you really think Roy would be my next choice? The goon would probably lose the damn rings. He would lose his exceptionally irritating head if it weren't already attached to his equally infuriating superhuman body. If you want an all out brawl to break out at the alter before you get there then, sure, I'll take Roy…"

Oliver's rant was cut short by Felicity's phone chirping. It was on the counter closest to him, separating their kitchen from their living room. Felicity stretched out her arm feigning a dramatic attempted to grab the phone that was approximately 4 feet away from her. Making little distressed noises, she gave him her best puppy eyes, "A little help here, please."

"Brat." He muttered shaking his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

He scooped up the phone and swiped to unlock it so that he could read the message to her.

"No, Oliver, don't look at it! It's probably from Thea sending the picture of me in the dress we chose today!"

Oliver hearing her tone, instantly flipped the phone away from his view. "Oh, sorry." He said softly, shuffling over to her to hand her the phone, holding it away from him as if it was infected.

"Did you see anything?!"

"No."

"Are you lying? Cause if you did that's very bad luck! We'll have to start ALL over!"

"Please. That stuff is nonsense."

"Oliver!"

"Felicity, I didn't. I only unlocked it before you screeched at me not to."

"Are you positive? And hey, I didn't screech..." Felicity said pouting her lips. Oliver chuckled at her childish reaction. '_This wedding was making her nuts'_ he thought. He bent down to kiss those pouty lips.

"All is not lost Felicity. Relax. I didn't see anything. But you can pout those cute lips all you want, you're still not getting Dig."

She eyed him as he made his way back to the stove to finish cooking dinner. She had a nagging suspicion that he was lying. But how could she possibly prove it? Suddenly a slow smile appeared across her face. She had an idea.

After dinner and some forced wedding nonsense on TV, the pair walked down the stairs into the basement of Verdant, Felicity leading the way. Dig was already in Felicity's chair, booting up her computers. As she reached the bottom step, she asked, "Dig, who do you like more, me or Oliver?"

Dig didn't even have the courtesy to hesitate. "You. No contest."

"Oh come on!" Oliver yelped. "What the hell man? What happened to man code or whatever?"

"Please. Get it together Oliver, you're sounding pretty needy," he said standing up from Felicity's chair. Dig turned to his male partner and clapped a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "So what's the plan for tonight?" he asked smiling, glancing between the two of them. Oliver had a sour look on his face while Felicity practically skipped into her chair.

Felicity's fingers started to dance along the keyboards as Oliver shrugged off Dig's hand and went to change in to his hood and leathers.

"It doesn't look like I have any hits. Nobody has escaped prison or threatened to bomb Sterling City today, so I think that's a gold star for us in the good guy column."

"So I guess, I'll just be patrolling then." Oliver deduced gathering all his different arrows.

"You need backup?" Dig ask.

"Probably not. I'll go out for a few hours. Mind staying a while just in case?"

"Sure man, no problem."

With that Oliver, grabbed his bow and about-faced. Felicity was standing up out of her chair waiting for him to come to her, his mask in her fidgeting hands. When they stood toe to toe, she fixed his mask on his face, delicately making sure it fit perfectly around his beautiful blue eyes, exactly like the first time she had ever put it on him. It had become something of a ritual.

"Come home to me in one piece." she whispered, resting her hands on his shoulders. No matter how many times he suited up to go out and save the city her heart always thrummed anxiously in her chest.

"I love you." He whispered back and leaned in to kiss her softly. He pulled back, pecked her forehead one last time and exited Verdant.

While he was gone Felicity kept an eye on her computers, alert for any police activity the Arrow could help with. She kept her comm in her ears on mute, listening to Oliver's breathing while he jumped, ran and scaled buildings in the Glades looking for trouble. She could hear Dig grunting behind her, taking his free time to train. Her hands found her phone and she went to her messages. As she suspected, the message she had received previous to dinner was from Thea. It was a picture of Felicity in a large sparkly beaded ball gown that both Felicity and Thea fell in love with. The agreement said something about the dress, because the two women had very different ideas of what they wanted Felicity to wear going down the aisle. Thea's style was young and risqué, while Felicity was a bit more traditional and classy. She had to hand it to Thea though, she was heaven sent when it came to planning parties. Oliver stood by her and nodded like any good fiancé should, but if it weren't the youngest Queen, Felicity would have lost her mind by now.

Felicity wanted this wedding to be perfect. She was beyond excited to have all the people she loved in one room and celebrating rather than what usually required them to gather: disaster and destruction. In their life, there was so little time to celebrate love and this was the prefect chance to show a good time to all those she loved the most. On top of that she was to become Mrs. Queen. She grinned widely at the thought of taking Oliver's name. He was hers and she was his. They had been together for some time now, but there was something primitively satisfying about having the world know that they belonged to each other and only each other.

Felicity was also feeling the pressure of becoming a Queen. Paparazzi was always a problem for them, even before Oliver and Felicity started dating. The Queens were known for the extravagant galas and elegant parties. They were gossip royalty and no matter what they did, the Queens were never out of the lime light for long. She was stepping into a world of which she didn't know the first thing about how to belong. When she first became Oliver's EA it was a complete learning experience. The business end she could handle because she was smart and a fast learner, but there was so much more to it. All the investors and fancy people's names, different events, charities and galas came at her nonstop. What she found to be the worst part however, was the constant need to wear heels. Sometimes she missed her flats and her stuffy cubicle in the IT department. The most contact she got there was a mass of emails and the random employee that needed to reboot his or her computer. She could take apart a microprocessor and put it back together in 15 minutes flat but in this new world, she couldn't tell a salad fork from dessert fork. The Queen name came with this responsibility of perfection, to put on this show that they had it all together. With her verbal faux pas and novice status in the world of caviar and bottles of wine worth 3 months rent of her first apartment, Felicity was in short, freaking out.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! One of Felicity's computers had picked something up. Shaking off her thoughts, she put her phone down and went to work to figure out what alarm was being set off. A sweaty Dig, walked over to stand behind her. One hand on the back of her chair and the other one using a towel to wipe off his face, he asked, "Got a hit?"

"Mmhm. It looks like Sterling City Bank's security system was just tripped. The automatic call was just made to the police."

Dig put in his earpiece so that he could help in any way he could. She reached up to unmute her comm. "Oliver, I've got a hit. Start heading to Sterling City Bank. Their security alarm was tripped. I'm going to hack into their security cameras now."

"Got it." A few minutes went by and she heard the starting of his motorcycle. A few more key strokes and the security fed showed up on her computer.

"It looks like there's three of them. Big guys with big guns.. uh, looks like Commando assault rifles. Two are in the vault and it looks like one is standing guard at the entrance." Dig explained the scene to Oliver.

"Should be there in 4 minutes." He responded through the noise of his roaring engine.

Five minutes later Felicity and Dig watched while Oliver dropped from the ceiling of the bank behind the man guarding the door. He covered his mouth to stop him from calling out. The big guy's gun instinctively went up to shoot wildly without any real target. One of the stray bullets hit the camera and their view into the bank was lost.

"Damn! What are even the odds of that happening!" Felicity shouted in disbelief. Her fingers flew to the keyboard to see if there was another unharmed camera they could use.

"We just lost the cameras Oliver. You are alright?"

He grunted a quick "yeah" in response, obviously otherwise preoccupied. While she worked they heard grunting, shots fired and screams. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime to Felicity she heard his voice.

"There was five of them. I was able to detain three for the cops, but the other two stole a frickin armored car. I need you to hack into its GPS signal and tell me where it's headed." Her fingers switched tasks with practiced ease. Hacking into GPS signals was child's play at this point. She also took a few seconds to pulled up an extra application she would be needing.

"How do you know they stole a truck and aren't on foot?" Dig inquired.

"Because of the armored care sized whole in the south wall." He grunted out. He was running back to his bike, you could tell by his huffing. Suddenly, a large explosion could be heard over the comm.

"OLIVER! Are you okay?" Felicity shrieked.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. I was far enough away. It wasn't too big, but the fire trucks will be here any second, I need coordinates."

"I have them for you. I just need you to answer one question for me first."

"What are you the sphinx?" he responded in complete disbelief, "Why would you need to ask me something right now?"

"First of all, I'm mildly impressed with that literary reference and second, all you have to do is answer and you get your coordinates. Did you see my wedding dress earlier this evening?"

"Are you kidding? This is ridiculous Felicity, tell me where they are headed!"

"All you need to do is answer Oliver." Felicity snapped. Dig gave her a perplexed look, completely baffled by her bizarre timing and seemly ridiculous question. She answered his looked with a death glare, showing Dig she was not to be trifled with at this moment. He put up his hands in surrender.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this now?"

"Bluetooth lie detector ringing any bells?"

"You have got to be kidding! NOW? We. Do. Not. Have. Time for this." He growled low in his throat. "Dig, help me out here!"

"Hey man, leave me out of this. Nothing is safe around this girl. It's my personal belief, the day I tick her off enough she is going find a way to deport me, using these computers."

Felicity looked over to him trying to stifle her laughter and continue to look as menacing as she could, "And don't you forget it John. I'll send you to a place that doesn't even show up on a map."

"And somehow you still like her better then me?!" Oliver yelled.

"Yeah, well, she's nicer to look at." Dig said quietly.

"Aw, Diggle."

"People! Someone just blew up a bank. Can we focus?" Oliver screamed through the comm.

"You can get the exact location of that truck if you answer the damn question Oliver."

Oliver let out a strangled groan audible to both of his partners. Felicity's eyes stared at the screen.

"Fine. Yes! I saw the dress. It was one of those big poofy dresses. Now, coordinates Felicity!"

The computer confirmed he was telling the truth.

"I knew it! UGH, now I have to go look for a new one! Thea is gonna be furious. We picked that one together. It look us hours! That girl can really shop. She had me put anything she could get her hands on. She even made the poor woman take the ones off the mannequins that looked like they weight about 100 pounds each -"

"Fel – ic – ity." He growled low in his throat.

"Oh, yeah. The corner of Groove and 9th. They are heading southbound into the Glades. It looks like they are heading to an abandoned building a few block from where they are now cause they slowed down considerably."

She muted her comm after hearing the engine of his motorcycle rev. She would give him an update when he got closer.

"Do you believe he tried to lie to me?"

"He is in for one hell of a life with you Felicity Smoak,"

"You and him both, Dig." Felicity retorted, pointing a polished finger at him. Smiling widely, she turned back around to give her future husband coordinates of their current bad guys.

'_Bluetooth lie detectors are awesome_' She thought.


End file.
